


Matching Hat

by SweetPallete



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPallete/pseuds/SweetPallete
Summary: Amitie brings Sig a small gift for him.





	Matching Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy I'm alive!  
> Here's a cute short drabble for you all! ❤

Amitie held a small blue box with a red ribbon, and with a smile on her face. "Here!"

"Huh?" He blinked a few times before taking it from her hands, asking: "What's this?

"A gift for you~!"

His face turned a soft pink, confused, he continued "For me?" Shifting his view to the box he was given. "...But it's not my birthday."

"I know, it's not christmas either...!"

He was a bit confused, why would she do that, she's too nice. "Then why?"

Giggling a bit before scratching her hair a bit. "Well... It's just something I wanted to do for you!" She explained.

"That's very nice of you." He smiled bashfully.

"It took me a while to make it, but I did my best with it, I really hope you like it!"

"I wish I had something for you..."

She shook him slightly and spoke: "Pfft, don't worry about it~!"

"...O-Okay." He replied as he carefully started opening the small box.

Taking out a part of it slowly and nicely, he saw what was inside: It was a beanie, similar to Amitie's, it was blue, his favorite color, and had a tired look as well a blue eye and a red one, like him. You could notice a few stitches on the hat, he could tell Amitie had put a lot of effort on it.

"Ta-da~!"

Sig was speechless, it was kind of cute, and Amitie had done that for him, and not for anyone else. "Amitie..."

"What do you think? Do you like it? I did it myself!" She happily spoke about it, a bit proud of it too. "I wanted to make it for you since a while!, Making this was a bit harder than you'd think haha~!" Her cheeks were turning pink while she explained.

"It's really nice, Thank you Ami." He smiled back at her. "I really like it."

"Yay!" She suddenly went ahead and gave him a hug, while giggling and appearing to be happier than she usually is. "I'm so, so happy that you do!"

He brushed her hair sweetly, while he also returned the hug, his antennae-hair twitching quite quickly, and also not noticing how red his face was getting.

Amitie let go of the hug after a small amount of time passed, as she now added: "Now try it!, I want to see!"

"Sure." He took the hat off the box very carefully, and tried it on, his antennae being pushed down by the hat. "Now we match." He commented, as he took her hands with his own.

"Eheh~! We do!"

He softly gave her a small kiss on the cheek, making her blush more than before, and spoke: "Thank you so much."


End file.
